jazfandomcom-20200216-history
David Liebman
David Liebman (born 4 September 1946) is an American saxophonist and flautist.Collar, Matt. (1946-09-04) David Liebman - Music Biography, Credits and Discography. AllMusic. Retrieved on 2013-05-12. In June 2010, he received a NEA Jazz Masters lifetime achievement award from the National Endowment for the Arts. video:Dave Liebman Group - Smokin at the Cafe video:Bye bye blackbird with Dave Liebman Early life and career Liebman was born into a Jewish family in Brooklyn, New York, in 1946. He began classical piano lessons at the age of nine and saxophone by twelve. His interest in jazz was sparked by seeing John Coltrane perform live in New York City clubs such as Birdland, the Village Vanguard and the Half Note. Throughout high school and college, Liebman pursued his jazz interest by studying with Joe Allard, Lennie Tristano, and Charles Lloyd. Upon graduation from New York University (with a degree in American History), he began to seriously devote himself to the full-time pursuit of being a jazz artist. In the early 1970s, after recording with Genya Ravan and Ten Wheel Drive, Liebman took the leading role (as President) in organizing several dozen musicians into a cooperative, Free Life Communication, which became an integral part of the fertile New York loft jazz scene in the early 1970s and was funded by The New York State Council of the Arts and the Space for Innovative Development. After one year spent with Ten Wheel Drive, one of the early jazz fusion groups, Liebman secured the saxophone/flute position with the group of John Coltrane's drummer, Elvin Jones. Within two years, Liebman reached the zenith of his apprenticeship period when Miles Davis hired him. These years, 1970–74, were filled with tours and recordings. At the same time, Liebman began exploring his own music, first in the Open Sky Trio with Bob Moses and then with pianist Richie Beirach in the group Lookout Farm. This group recorded for the German-based ECM label as well as A&M Records while touring the U.S., Canada, India, Japan and Europe. Lookout Farm was awarded the number one position in the category "Group Deserving of Wider Recognition"in the 1976 ''Down Beat'''s International Critics' Poll. In 1977, Liebman did a world tour with pianist Chick Corea, followed up the next year by the formation of the David Liebman Quintet with John Scofield, Kenny Kirkland and Terumasa Hino as featured sidemen. After several world tours and recordings by the quintet over three years, he reunited with Richard Beirach. They began performing and recording as a duo, as well as creating the group Quest in 1981. Beginning with bassist George Mraz and drummer Al Foster, the group solidified when Ron McClure and Billy Hart joined in 1984. Through 1991, Quest recorded seven CDs, toured extensively and did many workshops with students worldwide. 1990s to present Liebman's present group, formed in 1991, includes guitarist Vic Juris, bassist Tony Marino and drummer Marko Marcinko. With these musicians, he has pursued an eclectic direction in recording projects that has ranged from jazz standards to Puccini arias, original adaptations from the John Coltrane and Miles Davis repertoires, original compositions in styles ranging from world music to fusion, always maintaining a repertoire that balances the past, present and future. Over the past decades, Liebman has often been featured with top European jazz artists such as Joachim Kühn, Daniel Humair, Paolo Fresu, Jon Christensen, Bobo Stenson and in the World View Trio with Austrian drummer Wolfgang Reisenger and French bassist Jean-Paul Celea. His ability to play in so many diverse styles has led to big band and radio orchestra performances with the Brussels Jazz Orchestra, the WDR and NDR in Germany, the Metropole Orchestra of the Netherlands, the new music group Klangforum from Vienna and, most notably, Liebman was the first improviser to perform with the world famous Ensemble InterContemporain founded by Pierre Boulez in France. On all these occasions, the music is arranged from Liebman's own compositions and improvisations. He has consistently placed among the top finalists in the Down Beat Critics' Poll since 1973 in the Soprano Saxophone category. David Liebman has been featured on several hundred recordings of which he has been the leader or co-leader on over one hundred. Nearly three hundred original compositions have been recorded. His artistic output has ranged from straight-ahead classic jazz to chamber music, from fusion to avant garde, with numerous CDs featuring original arrangements of the music of Monk, Miles Davis, Coltrane, Kurt Weill, Alec Wilder, Cole Porter, Jobim and Puccini. Liebman has published material on a variety of subjects including instructional DVDs. He has also published chamber music and over the years has contributed regularly to various periodicals, such as the Saxophone Journal and the International Association of Jazz Educators Journal. He is the author of several milestone books: Self Portrait of a Jazz Artist, A Chromatic Approach to Jazz Harmony and Melody, Developing a Personal Saxophone Sound and numerous others, several of which have been translated into other languages. His teaching activities at universities and in clinic settings have taken him literally around the world as a result of his varied musical directions and expertise on several instruments, along with an ability to articulate the intricacies of the jazz language, aesthetic and technique. Over the years, he has regularly received grantees to study with him funded by the NEA (U.S.), the Canadian Arts Council, as well as Arts Councils of numerous European countries. In 1989, he founded the International Association of Schools of Jazz (IASJ), an organization dedicated to networking educators and students from international jazz schools through periodic meetings, exchange programs and newsletters. Liebman presently serves as the Artistic Director of the IASJ. He scored music for the JazzEx Ballet Company in the Netherlands in the early 1990s and Ocean of Light for Katrina and the Tsunami tragedies in 2006. Currently, Liebman is the Artist In Residence at the Manhattan School of Music. He has received several distinguished awards including two NEA grants for composition and performance; an Honorary Doctorate from the Sibelius Academy of Helsinki, Finland; a Grammy nomination for Best Solo Performance in 1998 and Best Arrangement for Big Band in 2005; induction into the International Association of Jazz Educator's Hall of Fame in 2000; Artist Grant from the Pennsylvania Council of the Arts in 2005; and Jazz Journalist Award for Soprano Sax in 2007. In June 2010, Liebman received a 2011 NEA Jazz Masters lifetime achievement award from the National Endowment for the Arts, including a stipend of $25,000.Taylor, Kate. (2010-06-24) NEA Will Honor 18 Artists - NYTimes.com. Artsbeat.blogs.nytimes.com. Retrieved on 2013-05-12. Liebman and musicologist Lewis Porter teamed up to develop What It Is: The Life of a Jazz Artist, Liebman's biography. Released in March 2012, the book was well received by jazz critics.Jazz Reviews: What It Is: The Life of a Jazz ArtistDave Liebman in Conversation with Lewis Porter - By Matt R. Lohr — Jazz Articles. Jazztimes.com. Retrieved on 2013-05-12. Liebman plays a Keilwerth soprano saxophone and uses Drake mouthpieces. Discography As leader As sideman With Miles Davis *''On the Corner'' *''Dark Magus'' *''Get Up with It'' With Elvin Jones * Genesis * Merry-Go-Round * Mr. Jones * Live At The Lighthouse * The Main Force (Vanguard, 1976) * Earth Jones (Palo Alto, 1982) With John McLaughlin * My Goal's Beyond With Quest *Liebman/Beirach Quartet, Trio, Breaktime (Japan), Palo Alto (USA) * Quest II: Liebman/Beirach Quartet, Storyville (Denmark) * Midpoint, Storyville (Denmark) * New York Nights, Pan (Japan) * Natural Selection, Evidence * Of One Mind, CMP (Germany) *Redemption, Hatology (Switzerland) With Afro Blue Band *''Impressions'' (1994, Milestone) With Open Sky Trio (Frank Tusa, Bob Moses) * Open Sky Open Sky - David Liebman : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards. AllMusic. Retrieved on 2013-05-12. * Spirit In The Sky 1967 * Och Hans Vanner: Lars Werner, Love (Sweden) 1970 * Nightscapes: David Liebman/Carvel Six, CBS/Sony (Japan) * Hino's Journey To Air: Terumasa Hino, Love TP (Japan) * Brief Replies: Ten Wheel Drive, Polydor * Peculiar Friends: Ten Wheel Drive, Polydor * The Best Of Ten Wheel Drive: Polydor 1972 * From A Whisper To A Scream: Esther Phillips, Kudo 1973 * People In Me: Abbey Lincoln, Inner City (Nippon Phonogram, Japan) 1974 * Somesvilles: Fred Thompkins, Festival 1975 * Ljubljana Jazz Festival '75: Na Koncertinom Podiju (various artists) Jugoton (Yugoslavia) * Year Of The Ear: Baird Hersey, Bent BRSI *Sweet Hands: David Liebman, A&M;/Horizon * Live From Onkel Po's Carnegie Hall: (various artists with Lookout Farm), Polydor (Europe) * Father Time: Frank Tusa, Inner City (Enja-Germany) * Passing Dreams: Badal Roy, Adamo * Ashiribad: Badal Roy, Trio (Japan) * Forgotten Fantasies: David Liebman/Richard Beirach, A&M;/Horizon * Bittersuite In The Ozone: Bob Moses, Mozown * From Russia With Jazz: Prince Igor Yahivelich, Different Drummer * What'cha Gonna Do For Me: Steve Satten, Columbia 1976 * Wishes/Kochi: Masabumi Kikuchi, East Wind (Japan), Inner City * A Place Within, Link Chamberlain: Muse (*also released as: What's New, David Liebman, Jacobson Tobacco Road Germany) *The Last Call: David Liebman, Ego (Germany) 1977 * New Moon In Zytron: Jame Zytro, Pacific Arts * Bishop's Bag: Bishop Norman Williams, Theresa 1978 * Mosaic Select 32-(3 CDs): Live at the Village Vanguard with Richie Beirach, randy Brekcer, Al Foster, Frank Tusa * Omertà: David Liebman/Richard Beirach, Trio, Breaktime (Japan) * Tiger In The Rain: Michael Franks, Warner Bros. * Flaming Spirit: Ric Drexler, Claremont * Nature's Revenge: Ryo Kawasaki, MPS 1979 *The Opal Heart: David Liebman, Enja (Germany) * Matsuri: Yoshio "Chin" Suzuki, CBS/Sony (Japan) * All-In All-Out: Masahiko Satoh, CBS/Sony (Japan) * Faun: John McNeil, Steeplechase (Denmark) * Secret Places: Nina Sheldon, Plug * City Connection: Terumasa Hino, Flying Disc (Japan) * Dancing On The Table: Niels Henning Orsted Pedersen, Steeplechase (Denmark) *Doin' It Again: David Liebman, Timeless (Holland) * "Mr. Foster": Al Foster, Nippon/Columbia (Japan) * Who's Who: John Scofield, Arista Novus * Family: Bob Moses, Sutra (also titled: Devotion, Soul Note, Italy) * Wheels Of Colored Light: Bob Moses, Open Mind (Germany) * Home: Steve Swallow, ECM (Germany) *Dedications: David Liebman, CMP (Germany) *What It Is: David Liebman, CBS/Sony (Japan) Columbia (USA) 1980 * Day Dream: Terumasa Hino, Flying Disk (Japan) * Heads Up: Stone Alliance, PM Records *If They Only Knew: David Liebman, Timeless (Holland), MCA - Impulse (USA) * Susto: Masabumi Kikuchi, Columbia (Japan) * Minerva's Owl:Aki Takase, Continental (Japan) * Mountain: Nobuyoshi Ino, Nippon/Columbia (Japan) 1981 * Impressions Of Charles Mingus: Teo Macero, Palo Alto * Clean Sweep: John McNeil, Steeplechase (Denmark) * Wings: Yoshio "Chin" Suzuki, Trio (Japan) *Fusion Super Jam: Aurex Jazz '81, EWJ 80210 (Japan) * Visiting This Planet: Tisziji Munoz, Anami Music *Memories, Dreams and Reflections: David Liebman, P.M. Records * Hearing Voices: Tisziji Munoz, Anami Music * So Nobody Else Can Hear: Jimmy Cobb, CVR (rereleased on Estee Disc 0049) * Coupe De Tete: Kip Hanrahan, American Clave 1982 * (rereleased on Quicksilver QSCD4015)Mistletoe Music: (various artists), Palo Alto *"Lieb" Close-Up: David Liebman, CVR * Spirit Renewed: David Liebman, Bob Moses, Eddie Gomez, Timeline Records (France 1991) * Dogatana: Kazumi Watanabe, Better Days, Nippon Columbia 1983 * Symbols Of Hopi: Jill McManus, Concord * Mars: Steve Masakowski, Prescription Records * Things We Did Last Summer: John McNeil, Steeplechase (Denmark) *Picadilly Lilly: University of Miami Concert Jazz Band * Introspection: Jukkis Uotila, Finn Records, Polydor (Finland) * Visit With The Great Spirit: Bob Moses, Gramavision 1984 *Sweet Fury: David Liebman, From Bebop to Now (Canada) * The Spell: Klaus Ignatzek, Nabel (Germany) 1985 *Picture Show: David Liebman, PM Records * Tender Mercies: Klaus Ignatzek, Nabel Records (Germany) * Double Edge: David Liebman/Richard Beirach, Storyville (Denmark) * The Duo Live: David Liebman/Richard Beirach, Advance Music (Germany) * New Hands: Lars Danielsson, Dragon (Sweden) * Guided Dream: Tolvan Big Band with David Liebman, Dragon (Sweden) *The Loneliness Of A Long Distance Runner: David Liebman, CMP (Germany) * Acoustical Suspension: Teo Macero, Teresa Gramophone Dr. Jazz FW 1986 * The Story Of Moses: Bob Moses, Gramavision * Inner Voices: Paolo Fresu, Splash (Italy) * Inner Rhythm: Robert Jospe, Tundra 1987 *Homage To John Coltrane: David Liebman, Owl/EMI Records (France), Blue Note (USA), rereleased by Universal in 2002 * The Energy Of The Chance: David Liebman and Dave Love, Heads Up * A Tribute To John Coltrane: David Liebman/Wayne Shorter, King-Paddle Wheel (Japan), Columbia Records (USA) * Rah: Billy Hart, Gramavision * Abracadabra: Jeff Palmer, Soul Note (Italy) * Men's Land: Michel Portal, Label Bleu (France) 1988 *Trio Plus One: David Liebman, Owl/EMI (France) * Unexpected: Zaviot with David Liebman, Jazz Is (Israel) * A Sip Of Your Touch: Riccardo Del Fra, Ida (France) * Voice Of The Wind: Ed Sarath, Timeline (France) * Day And Night: McGill Jazz Ensemble with David Liebman, McGill (Canada) 1989 *Trio Plays Cole Porter: Red Records (Italy) *Timeline: David Liebman, Owl/EMI (France) * Visions: Tom Harrell, Contemporary * Chant: Daivd Liebman & Richard Beirach, CMP (Germany) * Sail Away: Tom Harrell, Contemporary * Something Else: Jack Bruce, CMP (Germany) * Nine Again: David Liebman & Franco D'Andrea, Red Records (Italy) * Tomorrow's Expectations: David Liebman & Caris Visentin with the Ronan Guilfoyle Trio, FMC (Ireland) * Schoenberg Improvisations: Harry Pepl, Amadeo (Austria) * The Blessing Of The Old, Long Sound: David Liebman, New Sound Planet (Italy) * The House On Lefferts Blvd.: Yosi Levy, MCI (Israel) * Homecoming: Abbey Rader, Cadence 1990 * Exaton: Christian LeDelezir, Exaton (France) * Manu Pekar And Guests: Columbia (France) *The Tree: David Liebman, Soul Note (Italy) *One OF A Kind: David Liebman, Line Records (Germany) * (*Compilation CD of "Memories, Dreams and Reflections" and "Picture Show" PM Records) * West Side Story Today: David Liebman/Gil Goldstein, Owl/EMI (France) * Pacific Rim: Phillip Kahn, Borland International * Portal: Gurtu, Cinelu, Liebman, Live In Lille, Sari Seeri (France) * Bestial Cluster: Mick Karn, CMP (Germany) 1991 *Classic Ballads: David Liebman, Candid (England) * Looking For The Light—A Tribute to Chet Baker: Phil Markowitz, CB Records *Classique: David Liebman, Owl/EMI (France) * Poem: Lars Danielsson, Dragon (Sweden) * Fresh Enough: Lars Danielsson, Bellaphon (Germany) * Blues For McCoy: David Panichi, Spirit Song * Convergence: Gunnar Mossblad, Mossblad Music * So In Love: Craig Fraedrich, Positive Music * Anadolu: Aydin Esen, Columbia/CBS Sony * The Moment: Yoshio "Chin" Suzuki, One Voice (Japan) * Sailing Stone: Motohiko Hino, Fun House (Japan) * Last Day In May: Ed Sarath, Konnex (Germany) 1992 *Setting The Standard: David Liebman, Red Records (Italy) * Stranger In Brooklyn: Mike Zilber, Owl/EMI (France) *Turn It Around: David Liebman, Owl/EMI (France) * Turandot: Bob Belden, Blue Note (Japan) * The Yin And The Yout: Paul Wertigo, Vera Bra (Germany) * Joy: David Liebman with the JMU Ensemble, Candid (England) * Sax Legends 1 And 2: various artists, Paddle Wheel (Japan), Evidence (USA) * (also released as: The Colossal Saxophone Sessions, Evidence, USA) Life's A Lesson: Ben Sidran, Go Jazz (Japan) *The Seasons: David Liebman, Soul Note (Italy) * New Songs: Manu Pekar, Gorgone (France) * Island: Shiro Mori, Verve Forecast, Polydor K.K (Japan) 1993 *Besame Mucho: David Liebman, Red Records (Italy) * Key Of The Moment: Peter Weniger, Mons (Germany) * Tales From The Reefs: Bocle Brothers, One (France) * It's There: Motohiko Hino, Fun House (Japan) * King Oedipus: Peter Herbert, Milenium (Austria) * Time Changes: Jerry Hahn, Enja (Germany) * RH Factor: Reuben Hoch, Bellaphon (Germany) * The Gatecrasher: Andreas Manndorf (Austria) * Klang Debuts: MHS Big Band St. Gut (Austria) 1994 * Far North: Liebman, Danielsson, Christensen, Stenson, Curling Legs (Norway) *Miles Away: David Liebman, Owl/EMI (France), Blue Note (USA) * Particular Vernacular: Bill Gerhardt Planet X (Netherlands) * True Image: Jarmo Savolainen, Challenge Records (Netherlands) * Gulf: Intergalactic Ballet, TipToe (Germany) * Falling Stones: David Liebman with Marc van Roon Trio, Mons (Germany) *Songs For My Daughter: David Liebman, Soul Note (Italy) * Graphic Reality: David Liebman and Miku Narunsky, Owl/EMI (France) * Zyphoid Process: Scott Cutshall, CMP (Germany) * From Me To You: Ulf Radelius, DEP (Sweden) * When Granny Sleeps: When Granny Sleeps, Storyville (Denmark) * Sliding In: Pete McGuinness, Episode 1995 * Adventures: Ken Sangster, Jazz Focus (Canada) * No Images: John Hollenbeck (CRI) * Luis Vidal with David Liebman: Fresh Sound (Spain) * Orchestre De Cambra, Luis Vidal and David Liebman: Fresh Sound (Spain) * Mr. X: Mordy Ferber, Ozone * New York Rendezvous: Didier Lockwood, JMS (France) * In The Same Breath: David Liebman, Wolfgang Muthspiel, Mick Goodrick, CMP (Germany) *Voyage: David Liebman, Evidence * Prayer For My Father: Valery Volkov, Sigman International * Miss You In New York: T Square, CBS/Sony (Japan) * Adventure Publique: Papaq (France) * If I Only Knew: Reuben Hoch, Bellaphon (Germany) *Meditations Suite: David Liebman, Arkadia Jazz * Souls and Masters: David Liebman and Mike Gerber, Cactus(Canada) 1996 * New York Breed: Conrad Herwig, Double Time *Return Of The Tenor - Standards: David Liebman, Double Time * Quatre Fois Trois: Daniel Humair, Label Bleu (France) * World View: David Liebman, Jean Paul Celea, Wolfgang Reisinger, Label Bleu (France) * Live In NY: Liebman, Danielsson, Stenson, Christensen, Dragon (Sweden) * And Into The Light: Greg Waits, Jagre Music * Dis Tanz: Michael Nick,Transes Europeenes(France) * An Echoed Smile: Matt Ballisteras, Palmetto * The Music Of Alec Wilder: Vic Juris, Double Time * Thought Provoking: Rick DellaRatta, Stella * But Beautiful: Dave Liebman, Phil Markowitz, Sunshine Digital (Japan) * Homepage: Uli Rennert, SOS Music (Austria) * Rencontre: Papaq with David Liebman (France) * The Four Elements: Jens Winther, Stunt (Denmark) 1997 * Affairs: Rolf Kuhn, Intuition (Germany) * Inner Voices: David Liebman, Abbey Rader, Abray * Swing Time: Peter LaRoca (Sims), Blue Note * Off The Coast: Terumasa Hino, Sweet Basil (Japan) *Time Immemorial: David Liebman, ENJA (Germany) * Free Time: Nick Bissesi, Hallway *A Walk in the Clouds... Liebman Plays Puccini: David Liebman, Arkadia Jazz * Hunters-Gatherers: Liebman, Uotila, Jormin, Savolainen (Double Time) 1998 * Orphee: Allie Defau,Night and Day(France) * Jazz Pioneers of the 70s: with Randy Brecker,Pat Martino,Al Foster,Buster Williams,JoAnne Brackeen, 201 Music *Thank You, John: Arkadia All Stars, Arkadia (Liebman cut nominated for Grammy) * Panthalassa: Bill Laswell with Miles Davis,Columbia * Endless Miles: with various artists,N2K * Invisible City: Andre Bush,Odd Culture * Pink Elephant Magic: JoAnne Brackeen,Arkadia * Sacred System Nagual Site: Bill Laswell,Wicklow * Innermedium: Robert Musso, DIW * Taurus People: John Nugent, Jazz Focus(Canada) * Metal Caribe: Richie Zellon,Song-o-saurus * Spirit Child: Lenora Helms,J Curve * Missing a Page: David Liebman,Jean Paul Celea,Wolfgag Reisinger,Label Bleu(France) * After Dark: David Liebman with the Ronan Guilfoyle Trio,IMC(Ireland) * Suite for Soprano Sax and Strings: David Liebman with Florian Ross,Naxos * Detroit Montreux Jazz Festival: Ford Motor Corporation * Pantau-X:Uli Soykal,Pantau(Austria) * Sombritude: Amdy Emler, Casa(France) * I Mean You: Peter Weniger,Mons(Germany) * Meeting Two,Ravi Magnifique,Au Merle Moquer (France) * Stamm/Soph Project: Marvin Stamm, Marstam * Petty Theft: SkipWilkins and Jill Allen, Cathexis * Atelier Musicale Del Ventesimo Secolo: Liebman, Celea, Reisinger, Associazone Culturale(Italy) * Passing Dreams: Badal Roy, Greetika (new tracks added to original 1975 recording) * The Banff Sessions: John Stowell, Origin * Le Jazz Hot: Bill Warfield Big Band featuring Dave Liebman, Planet Arts *Colors:: David Liebman, Hatology (Switzerland) 1999 *Monk's Mood :Dave Liebman Trio,Double Time Jazz *Purple Circles: Misako Kano,Jazz Focus(Canada) *Presence of Joy: Tisziji Munoz,Anami Records *In Color: Peter Wettre Trio,Resonant Music (Norway) *The Unknown Jobim: Dave Liebman Group,GMN *Dark Star: Teo Macero TMP 03 *Inner Voices Live: Dave Liebman and Abbey Rader, Abray * IASJ Gala Concert – 4 April 1998 featuring Michael Brecker, David Liebman, IASJ 2000 *Topaz Under the Moon: Jeff Rehab, Topaz *Tour De Force: David Liebman and Petter Wettre, Household Records (Norway) *Second Voyage: Lewis Porter, Altrisuoni(Italy) *The Daedalus Project-Labyrinth: Dimitrious Vassilakis, Candid (England) *Among Birds and Beasts: Marc Van Roon and David Liebman, Apple on the Moon (Holland) *Clear Day: JD Walter with David Liebman, Double Time *The Human Spirit: Tisziji Munoz, Anami Records In Harmony's Way: Jeff Berlin, MAJ Records *Live At Big Mama's: Maurizio Giammarco and David Liebman, Soul Note (Italy) *Live at the Jazz School: David Liebman and Mike Zilber, Jazzschool Records 2001 *In a Mellow Tone: Dave Liebman Group, Zoho *Latin-Genesis: w/Dan Moretti, Don Braden,Whaling City Sound *Ghosts: Reisinger, Liebman, Celea-Nightbird(France) *Sylvan Treasure: Jesse Green, (Chiaroscuro) **Beyond the Line: David Liebman Big Band, Omnitone Records *Lichtblau: Andre Nendza-Crecycle Music(Germany) *Nuage: Jeff Johnston-Justin Time (Canada) *Lunar: David Liebman/Marc Copland Quartet- Hatology Records(Switzerland) *Cosmos: David Liebman and Abbey Rader- Cadence CJR1158 *Hope: Piotr Wojtasik, Power Bros. (Poland) *Sketches of Spain: David Liebman with the Manhattan School of Music Jazz Orchestra, Jazzheads *Ringin' Bells: Alesandro Fabri Quartet, Via Venuto Jazz Records (Italy) *Live at the Jazz School: David Liebman and Mike Zilber, Jazzschool Records *To Music: Jim Robitaille, Whailing City Sound 2002 *Le Jazz Est Un Roman: Alain Gerber, Owl(France) *Feel: Cues Trio Meets Dave Liebman, Abeat(Italy) *Bookends: David Liebman and Marc Copland, Hatology(Switzerland) *These are Them: Al Ashley, Jazz Land *Monsoon: Scott DuBois, Soul Note(Italy) 2003 *Conversation: Dave Liebman Group, Sunnyside * In Berlin: Andreas Schmidt and Friends, Jazzmusic (Germany) * Human Circle: The Wayfarer: Dave Liebman with the Budapest Jazz Orchestra, BMC (Hungary) *Line Ish: w/ Tony Bianco, Tony Marino, Emanem (England) *Seasons Revisited: David Liebman w/ the Gunnar Mossblad Ensemble, Soul Note (Italy) * Cruisin': Juergen Seefelder,West Wind (Germany) * Reasons for Christmas: Various Artists, PATH * Snake Charmer: Rez Abbasi, Earth Sounds * Lieb Plays Alec Wilder - with Eric Ineke, Daybreak (Netherlands) * Monkey Dance: Tony Bianco, FMR Records (England) * In Berlin: Andreas Schmidt and Friends, Jazzmusic (Germany) * Day and Nite: David Liebman and Mike Murley, Cornerstone (Canada) 2004 * Gathering of Spirits: Saxophone Summit (Liebman, Brecker, Lovano), Telarc * Caminando: Jean-Marie Machado / David Liebman, PAO Records (Austria) * David Liebman and Richie Beirach Retrospective: Mosaic Select Series No. 12 * Second Look: Vic Juris, Mel Bay Records * Different But The Same: David Liebman and Ellery Eskelin, Hatology (Switzerland) Selected as 2nd Best of the Year -Falter Weekly-Vienna, Austria * Oracion: Guillermo McGill, Karonte (Spain) * Manhattan Dialogues: David Liebman and Phil Markowitz, Zoho * Fusion for Miles - A Guitar Tribute: Jeff Richmond, Tone Center * Harrison on Harrison: Joel Harrison, High Note * After Utopia: Andy Sugg, Newmarket Music (Australia) * Refusion: Wolfgang Reisinger, Universal (Austria) * Jazz My Soul: Jazz Explorers, Rhythm Dynamics 200 2005 * Flashpoint: David Liebman with Steve Smith, Aydin Esen, Anthony Jackson, Tone Center *Spectacles: Andre Nendza's A.Tronic-Jazzsick(Germany) *Miles Ahead: Dave Liebman with the Manhattan School Orchestra, Jazzheads **Blues All Ways: Dave Liebman, Omnitone *Negative Space: Dave Liebman with Roberto Tarenzi, Tony Arco, Paolo Benedittini, Verve * Grey Matters: David Kane, Magellan * The Distance Runner: David Liebman Solo Performance, Hatology(Switzerland) *Exploration: C.Dal Sasso, Nocturne(France) *Three For All: David Liebman, Steve Swallow, Adam Nussbaum(We Three), Challenge(Netherlands) *Tiger by the Tail: George Gruntz Concert Jazz Band, Montreux (Switzerland) *Faces: Jean Charles Richard, Herade (France) *Vienna Dialogues: David Liebman and Bobby Avey, ZoHo * 4 More: Thomas Carbou, Twinz *Forever Lost: Jiannis Pavlidis (England) * Dream of Nite: Dave Liebman with Roberto Tarenzi, Tony Arco, Paolo Benedittini, Verve 2006 * Machinery of the Night: David Kane, Magellan * Depth of Emotion: Ed Saindon, World Improvised Music * Traces: Dan Stern, Kvetch Records Ltd (England) *Back On the Corner: David Liebman Group with Mike Stern and Anthony Jackson, Tone Center * Waters Ashore: with Misha Feigin and LaDonna Smith, Transmuseq Records * New Light - Live in Oslo: Pettre Wettre, Gene Perla, Scott Neuman, PM Records * Identita': Massimo Manzi, Wide Records (Italy) * Origin: Emre Katari, Rec Jazz (Turkey) * Kopacoustic: Music from the Kopa Festival (Sweden) * Autumn Suite: Jarek Smietana, CDJASR (Poland) 2007 * Seraphic Light: Saxophone Summit (Liebman, Lovano, Coltrane), Telarc * Something Sentimental: Nuttree Quartet with Adam Nussbaum, John Abercrombie, Jay Anderson, Kind of Blue(Switzerland) * Renewal: David Liebman and Ellery Eskelin, Hatology (Switzerland) * Nomads: David Liebman and Michael Stephans, ITM (Germany) *Further Conversations: Dave Liebman Group, True Azul **Live at the IAJE: Dave Liebman Group, On Site Recording *Mona Lisa Puzzle: Hey Rim Jeon, Jazz Jeon Records *The Comet's Tail: Chuck Owen and the Jazz Surge Perform the Compositions of Michael Brecker, Mama Records * Study in Contrast: Teo Macero, Teo Productions Inc. * Obligatory Villagers: Nellie McKay, Hungry Mouse Records * Miles from India: Various Artists, Times Square *Unibrain: Kakaphonic-Boom a Room 2008 * Strength to Climb: Jazz Explorers, Jazz Explorers * Lieb Plays Kurt Weil - with Eric Ineke, Daybreak (Netherlands) * Liebman Meets Intra Live: with Enrico Intra, Alfa (Italy) * Porgy and Bess: Dave Liebman with the Manhattan School Orchestra, Jazzheads * Remembering The Future: Jon Hemmersam, NCB (Denmark) * Live at the Jazz Standard: Mateusz Kotakowski and Dave Liebman,Fenom Media(Poland) * Free 4 DAG: Simon Goubert, CR(France) * Lieb plays The Blues a la Trane - with Eric Ineke, 2008, Daybreak/Challenge References External links * Dave Liebman's web site * Dave Liebman at AllAboutJazz.com * Interview with Dave Liebman * "In Conversation with Dave Liebman" by Ted Panken * "A Conversation with Dave Liebman in Paris", Web Journal Sens Public by Carole Dely *(Jazz.com) Category:Saxophonists